The Wish Granter
by KsNandS
Summary: When Sasuke asks Sakura if he could go to her house, she finds it was a trick for pleasure. Also who is staring at Sakura with bloodlusting eyes? Find out AU. Slight SakuSasu, main KyuNaruxSaku. Plot sucks! But good. RATED M FOR A REASON, YOU KNOW WHY.
1. The Wish Granter Reveals Himself

Post Timskip (3 years later).Hello. This is my First Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. This Fanfic is when Sakura runs into Sasuke while walking home at night. He treis to get her to have a little fun, but Sakuras fist has other plans. But little does she know that she is being watched by bloodlusting eyes outside her window in a tree. enjoy. 

The wish Granter - part one

It was dark, the stars were out, and she was walking alone in the streets of Konoha. Sakura Haruno had just got off from a busy day. She was tired because there were alot of people to heal, and the old hag would'nt stop Barking at her.

"What a day" she said exhausted. "when i get home i'm going to have a nice bath and go straight to sleep".

She was walking when she hurd a familiar voice suddenly stop her in her tracks.

"going home are we?" the voice asked."please, let me occumpany you, as a pretty little girl should'nt walk all alone in the streets without another person". the voice said.

She looked over to her right, and in an ally way was none other than the famouse Uchiha, Sasuke. She sighed with relief that it was him and not some perv looking to mount her.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun would you like to walk me home?". she asked, realizing that the boy of her dreams was now taking notice of her. He smirked. She rapped her arm around his own arm and they were off to Sakuras house. When they got there she put her hands in her pockets and tried to find her keys. When she found them she unlocked the door.

"ummmm. would you like to come in?". she asked hoping he would take up her offer.

"why not, after all i do care about you dont I?" he answered back.

Sakura Blushed as they went into her house. Sasuke then locked the door without her noticing,and then he rapped her in a nice hug. She turned at least 10 shades of red wen he did this.

"Do you want me to stay the night with you?". "I dont have anywhere to go because my house is being bug bombed right now and it would not be pretty if i inhaled to much".he lied

Sakura was astonished!. Her love of her life was now trying to take their freindship, into a relationship.

"Of course!" she blurted out.

That was all he needed as he dragged up into her bedroom. He closed the door and looked at her. He then did something that she knew was going to scar her for the rest of her life. He suddenly grabbed her roughly and then he pushed her into a wall. she let out a yelp.

"well i guess that since i'm here and i agreed to stay with you, i guess you wont mind if i rape you here and now, making you mine forever" he said

Sakura was frightened that she was going to be raped by the one she loved, or the she thought she loved. She then grew very angry as Sasuke started to touch her in places that she felt uncomfortable. She then without thinking started storing chakra in her fist, to busy for lover boy to notice as he was touching her breasts and along kissing her neck roughly while forcing her against the wall. Then he started to remove her clothing, and that was as far as he would go because she had launched her fist right into his face sending him flying threw the bay window 1 story below.

"uggghhhh" was all he coudl get out before running off to his home.

She started to cry as she would never think that she was almost going to be raped by the one she once loved and now hated. As she was crying a pair of blood red eyes saw the whole thing. The eyes watched as the girl right then and there started to make a wish.

"I wish that there was a boy that would not do these things to me, and that we could live a happy life as boyfrind and girlfriend". she said as she continued to drop to the floor crying her eyes out.

"So you have wished it, . . . so it shall be". and with that the figure was now hoping off the branch and making its way toward her house.

The figure then tried the door, but it was locked. then he tried a window just to the right of the door. It was also locked. So then the figure tried a different approach. It then used its sharp claw and drew a large sized hole in the window. Then the window fell on the floor over tile causing it to break.

"ugghhh!" the fugure said as he krept into the house hoping that the girl was asleep.

Sakura, who was still crying, heard the glass break and she quickly got up while taking out a kunia knife. The figure then managed to locate a broom and dust pan sweeping the glass up and then disposing of it. when he looked up at the stairs he saw a girl with a pale look on her face, as though she had just seen a ghost. Sakura was scared beyond reason when she saw blood red eyes looking at her out of nowhere. She held the knife up in defense getting ready to attack at any moment. The figure just looked at her and moved to the side of the room hoping to find the light switch, since Sasuke turned it off. When the fugure located it he flipped it and the lights turned on. What Sakura saw was not a monster or anything like that, but a boy around in his teens. Sakura sighed in relief that it was nothing bad. She looked at the boy to observe his features. Appearently he was on all four legs like a fox, he had Blond spiky hair, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with black stripes, she had also noticed that the boy had fangs, darkened whisker marks, and to top it all off, he was what seemed to be surrounded by red chakra, she also noticed that the chakra was shaped like a pair of long ears, and he had a long red tail giving him the Appearence of a fox.

"E-E-Excuse m-m-m-me but are-are-are you l-l-lost?" she said in a scared stiff voice.

"No, I am right where I need to be" he said as he walked on all fours up the stairs.

Sakura saw this and readied herself for attack. But she was soon stopped when the boy was staring at her from only about 1ft away. She then dropped her stance, because she saw the look in his eyes that said that he did not mean any harm. He then started to get closer, observing her for himself. He saw that she had pink hair that smaelled like the sweet scent of strawberries, he also took notice that she was wearing a red shirt with a whits skirt at the end, and after that she was bear to the legs. He looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"wow, your beautiful". he said as she blushed at the boys comment.

"Thank you, you are very handsome for a boy" she said. In return she recieved a wide smile that melted her heart instantly. She then saw that the boy was now in front of her standing all the way up on both feet. He was appearantly taller than her, about 5 or more inches. She blushed as he stared into her eyes. Then she noticed that his eyes were no longer blood red, but were a beautiful blue. she got lost in those eyes of his. Then after she snapped out of her trance, she noticed that he was right up to her and was starting to sniff her. The feeling of his warm breath made her relax as he continued to take in her scent.

"Strawberries" was all he said as he had never smelled them before. "well let me tell you what i am doing here". " I am here because you wished that you were with a boy that could take care of you and treat you like a boy should" he said in a husky voice. "well here i am" he said as he spead out his arms and tried to hug her. But he was stopped when she backed away. He gave her a confused look and then tilted his head in a curious manner,that in which all animals do. He then knew what she meant, she was afraid that she was going to burned by the chakra Illuminating from him. "Don't worry, it only gets hot when I decide for it to get hot" he said and then spread out his arms and attempted to hug her, This time he actually got her. Sakura was shocked, she did'nt know what to think. All she could feel was his chakra warming her.

"May i ask what your name is?" She said with enough courage in her voice.

"My name?", "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said to her and continued to hug her. "May i ask what your name is?" he asked curiously.

"M-My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she answering his question.

"so your Sakura huh, thats a beautiful name" "I think it suits you, because you are beautiful" he said and began to stroke her hair. For some weird reason she felt completely safe within his arms and she started to blush a little, while feeling sleepy. "By the way" he said looking at her. "who was that boy, and what was he trying to do to you?' He aksed in a voice full of worry and concern for her.

"His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" she said in a bitter tone. Not wanting to take it further as she tightened her grip in his hug.

"So Sasuke Uchiha huh, well it looks like i will now be protecting you from him" he said in a disdainful tone a the mention of Sasuke's name. "you look very tired, i guess i will be sleeping on he couch then, eh" he said as he released his grip on her. He was going to go downstairs when a small arm stopped him.

"you don't have to sleep on the couch, my parents are not home because they're . . . . . they're . . . . . . . dead" she said as she began to weep tears. she fell to the floor, and now Naruto had a Face full of pain as he kneeled down to her in attempt to comfort her. He slowly put his hand up the back of her shirt and startyed to rub her back. She immediatly calmed down. She felt the warnth of his hand rubbing her back. For some reason he had a certain touch that Sasuke had not. She compared the two. Sasukes was rough and cold, while Narutos was warm and soothing. she stopped and she looked at him with red eyes.

"can you please, ummmm, . . . . . . . . . sleep with me tonight?" she asked hoping he wouls accept.

"sure, I guess if you want to" he answered back. he lifted her up bridal-style and went into her room closing the door gently tring not to scare her. he set her on the bed and she began to undress, right in front of him. Naruto blushed as he saw her pink bra and panties. He looked away so she would not feel uncomfortable with him staring at her. Soon she was under the covers, now he started ti undress, also in front of her. her eyes blushed as he romoved his jacket revealing his navy blue muscle shirt. she soon blushed because she noticed that Naruto was very well built for the age he was at. he took of his shirt and she looked at his bear chest. she soon noticed that Naruto had a dog tag around his neck along with a necklace. she moved her eyes over his muscular chest. he started then to take his pants off, she blushed as she saw him in his boxers.

"like what you see" he asked giving her a fox grin making his fangs show. she just nodded in approval as he got in bed with her. soon she scooted closer to him and she rested her head right into his bear chest. he wrapped his arms around her holding her so that anybody that tried to look in the, still broken window, wouls know not to mess with him or his soon to be mate. He then wrapped his tail around her and she looked up at him. He stared at her with loving eyes. she got close to his face and she gently put her lips on his soft ones. they both shared a loving kiss. after about 5 minutes she seperated breathing heavily. she looked at Naruto and she soon noticed that he still had his Konoha headeband on. she untied it in the back and she noticed that since the ties were long, she assumed that he was a Chuunin. She just put the band in her night stand. when she looked back a Naruto she noticed that his hair was unruly and very messy, but she could'nt care less. She just said these final words as she fell asleep

"I love you Naruto" she said. and fell asleep, Naruto was shocked because she had left the suffix out of his name,and he had just met her and only spent time with her for a 30 minutes and she was already wanting him to sleep with her. He just smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too Sakura" "Sweet Dreams" he said and fell into a dream.

Well how was it. I know i was'nt really rated M but it will be in the upcoming chapters. i will need 5 and only five reviews to post the next one.


	2. The Marked Truth

Hello again. Well this is my second chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it. Anyway this one is where Sakura discovers Naruto's secret. How will she react? Read and find out. Also in this one, there is a very jealous Uchiha looking at them. Enjoy.

The Wish Granter - part 2/ The marked truth

She awoke to a very nice breeze as she slowly opened her eyes. She then saw that the window was still broken from last nights events. When she full opened her eyes she saw that the boy she had met last night was wide awake and now looking at her. His beautiful blue eyes were focused on her. She also noticed that his chakra covered tail was rapped around her at least 5 times.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said with that smile of his that won over her heart last night.

"Good morning, my strong and handsome . . . . . fox" she answered. Soon she now noticed that this was the right time to take a closer look at her, now, boyfriend. She then took his dog-tag and began too examine it. She noticed that it had the words "Handsome fox devil" on it. When she turned it around she then noticed that it had the red and gold imprint of a fox on the back. She looked at him and smiled. As she guessed she smiled back, and his time she, without warning, started to gently scratch his whisker marks, which were still darkly marked. Naruto was surprised as he could not control himself an started to tilt his head and savor the feeling he was getting. She then started o faintly hear a soft sound that she recognized. He was . . . . . . . . . purring? She giggled as she continued, this time he started to move his head in the direction that her hand was. Soon she couldn't help but laugh as his tail unwrapped and started to wag as he was enjoying himself.

"Does that feel good Naruto-kun?' she said as she stopped. With one eye opened he simply smiled and nodded.

"Why did you stop?" "I was actually enjoying that, because your hands are so soft that when they touch my face, I can't help but enjoy that nice feeling" he answered as he gave her a, do that again look. She only giggled as he started o lick her face as if he was a fox. His warm tongue tickled her as he continued. He soon stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He immediately got up, put on some pants and answered it, only to find 4 girls standing at the door horrified at what they were looking at. They all screamed loud, loud enough for Sakura to hear, get dressed at rush downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" "Is something wrong" she asked as the girls were huddled together frightened at what they saw. She looked down to were they were looking and she saw Naruto on his knees covering his ears because they were very sensitive due to a certain thing. She went over to the kneeling Naruto and gave the girls a glare.

"INO PIG!!!!" " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" she said in a very loud tone that only made Naruto clutch his ears more. She immediately covered her mouth. Soon she gathered chakra in her hands an began to heal the poor boy/fox's ears. He calmed down and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I really needed that" he said as he got up and put an arm around her shoulder. She started to blush as she just cuddled.

The girls were very mystified at what they were seeing. They rubbed her eyes an saw that the red chakra covered boy was rubbing his nose up against Sakura's nose.

"Well, It seems that our little Billboard brow has finally bloomed into an even wider one" she said as they all laughed an just came in.

"Sakura-chan?" " Who are those girls and what are they doing here?" " Also why did that blond one call you billboard brow?" he said in a very protective tone.

"Oh well they're just my friends" "The one who called me that name is just Ino pig" "The one with the two buns in her hair is Ten-ten, she is a weapon mistress" "The one with the Blue hair and moon colored eyes is Hinata, she's really shy and sometimes when you look at her you can see even the faintest blush from her, I also heard that she has something for Kiba." "Then there's Temari, the girl with the yellow hair in a somewhat weird style, she is a really powerful girl, but she came here from the land of wind to visit her boyfriend, Shikamaru." And with that Naruto settled for the answer and just gave her a small lick on the cheek making her giggle. The other girls saw his and started to get very jealous that Sakura had a boyfriend that licked her cheek.

"So forehead who's this very handsome fox you got here, Is he just here to borrow sugar or is he here because of something else." Ino said as she started to walk over to Naruto seeing if he was single, and if he wanted to become her boyfriend and dump Sakura.

"Watch it Ino, if you even start to giving him lover eyes I punch you so hard that your head will go around in a complete 360 degree circle." Sakura said with a glare. But Ino ignored her and went over to Naruto and started to put her hands on his bear, muscular chest. This made Sakura so angry that she was literally about to grab Ino's hair and toss her out the door.

"So, big boy, how 'bout you dump forehead and come along with me for the night, I'll show you what real women are made of." Ino said moving her lips towards Naruto's, attempting to kiss him. But Naruto just picked her up by the head with one of his muscular arms.

"Sorry, but I already found the love of my life." He said looking at Sakura and giving her a wink before looking back at Ino. "But it was very nice meeting you Ino pig." He said. All the girls except Ino started to laugh falling on the floor holding their stomachs. Ino just looked at Naruto with angry eyes.

"What did you call me!" she said out of anger making Naruto flinch.

"Well I heard Sakura call you that, and well I thought that you liked to go by it." He answered with a grin before letting go of her head and going over to Sakura, who was still laughing, that is until she felt a strong arm on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, then she got up and started to walk upstairs giving Naruto a come here sign.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls, except Ino who was still angry for what Naruto had said to her, all said together. Naruto started to blush as he howled and ran up he stairs on all 4 legs like a fox. Sakura who looked at him was then sent to the floor. She was amazed at how much strength he had. Naruto started to growl in a very seductive tone as he started to kiss Sakura. Sakura was astonished, she had no idea that Naruto was such an animal/like person. She loved this side of him, and soon she started to kiss back, this time she rubbed the bottom of Naruto's lip wanting to taste his mouth. Naruto let her and she was soon tasting pre-eaten ramen from the fox boys mouth. She loved the taste, while she was busy tasting the ramen, Naruto was tasting strawberries, needless to say he never thought that strawberries were this good. Sakura soon realized, after about 5 minutes, that the girls were still here. She soon separated and looked at the girls. He girls were shocked, Naruto looked at them and gave them a wink that signaled a good deed he had done.

"Wow, Naruto that . . . . . was just . . . amazing." Sakura said as Naruto got off of her and helped her up. "Naruto where are you getting all of this?" she said wanting the truth.

Naruto soon realized what he had done and started to back away.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she said worried.

"I'll tell you sometime today, ok." He said while looking down. His ears were slouched and his tail was between his legs, as if he had done something bad.

"Oh, well ok, but I just wanted to say the that was amazing, and that I like ramen too." She said giving him a wink.

Naruto came out of his punishment state and growled in a romantic way.

"Well I am going to have a shower, so feel free to do whatever ok." Sakura said while giving Naruto a look hat said, want join me, she went into the bathroom and closed it. Naruto started to grin and wanted to follow her but he was really hungry. He looked at the girls, who were blushing at the site of him looking at them. Naruto went downstairs and into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Ok, you guys listen up." Ino said trying to keep her voice down. "Alright, I want to know what forehead and this boy were up to, so lets go upstairs and see what it is he was doing here last night, got it?" she said.

The girls just shook their heads and looked at Naruto who was just happy for finding some bowl ramen and boiling some water waiting to eat. The girls then went upstairs into Sakura's room and closed the door gently. But Naruto heard it all and went inside the bathroom after eating to tell Sakura, who was still in the shower. Naruto entered quietly and looked around. He saw hat it was a basic bathroom with a sink, a mirror, toilet, and a bathtub, it also had a walk-in shower. Naruto noticed that there was a towel hanging near the wall. He, without thinking opened up the shower stall with Sakura still in it. She shrieked as she saw who it was.

"Naruto!" she said in a annoyed and playful tone, covering herself. But it turned to worry when she saw that he had a serious face on him. "Naruto what's wrong." She asked still trying to cover herself.

"Sakura, it's those girls they going threw your stuff." "I heard their plans, they wanted to know what it is that you and I did last night, the pervs." Naruto said in a very annoyed tone. Sakura could not believe it. Her best friends were going threw her stuff, her personal stuff.

"INO, HINATA, TEMARI, TEN-TEN!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The girls heard her and hey knew that they were D-E-A-D-M-E-A-T when Sakura got out.

"H-how did she know" Temari asked. The girls just shook their heads.

"Oh, no it was that boy, he must have heard our plans and went to tell Sakura." RUN FOR IT GIRLS!" Ino said as they ran out the door" Naruto heard this and just smiled.

"They won't be coming back again." He said looking at Sakura. Sakura just smiled.

"hey uh Naruto, could you please let me finish my shower please." She said in a calm one. Naruto nodded and just went downstairs. After about 5 minutes she came down wrapped in a towel. "Ok Naruto your turn." Naruto just agreed and went into the shower.

"Hey Sakura!!!! Do you have a towel I can borrow!!!" he shouted.

"Sure I'll be right there!!!" she said. Soon an idea hatched in Naruto's head. He smirked and waited for her to come with the towel. When she opened the door she went in without a towel and knocked on door.

"Naruto you said you needed a towel, right, well there's already one on the rack but it is still dirty so do you want another towel." She said opening the stall.

"Yep." he said as he pulled her into the shower stall with him and her towel still around her. She let out a squeak as she was pulled into the stall. "Uh oh this one's too wet." He said as he pulled the towel off of her and threw it out of he stall. Her hands went up to cover herself but were stopped when he grabbed her hands and gazed upon her beautiful body.

"Naruto, stop that, your making me nervous." She said.

"But it's hard not to stare at such a beautiful body, you look beautiful." He said gazing upon her naked form. She blushed a little as she looked as she looked at him too. Her eyes traveled along his wet chest down his six-pack to his man-hood. She looked at it for a while and noticed that it was quite large. "It's not even at it's largest point yet." He said as her looked at her beautiful body. She blushed madly at his sudden answer. Then she just smiled.

"Well, it seems that I need to take another shower, eh." She said.

"You are a very dirty girl, you need the old Naruto touch up." He said as he lathered his hands with soap and started to wash her body with his hands. She was comfortable with Naruto doing this. She never wanted him to stop. He started with her neck and worked his way down, molding her breasts with soap, then he restarted and went down to her cleavage, lathering it. She let out a small moan that Naruto enjoyed. When he was done it was her turn. She lathered her hands up and she started to soap his neck and worked her way down to his muscular chest. She started to scrub all the Ino that was on him. After she started to feel his muscles. She moved her hands over his abs, chest, pecks, and six-pack. Then she went down to his pride and joy and started to lather it.

"I wonder how big it can actually grow to be?" "What it's at now should be at the least 7 inches maybe?" she shrugged and noticed that Naruto had his eyes closed and was smiling while wagging his tail. She knew he was happy that she was doing this. Then she stopped and he opened one eye.

"Hey, why did you stop?" he said curiously. "Man that was great." He thought.

"Well I think that it's time to get out." She said giggling. "But the way we are now we have to get some more towels, I also have to get another one because a certain young man got it all wet." She said giving Naruto a playful glare. He just smiled. They got out and when Naruto got his towel he was lonely. Soon Sakura felt something warm and wet around her waist. She looked and smiled as Naruto wrapped her in his towel. She giggled and they both made their way to her bedroom. But when she opened the door she felt her eyes tear up, because her room was trashed. Papers everywhere, clothes on the ground, even she noticed that her diary had been read! She dropped to the ground and started to cry because her best friends had trashed her room. Naruto bent down and started to rub her back. She turned into his chest and cried warm tears down his wet chest. He started to rock back and forth in a gentle motion, while comforting her with sounds like "shhhhhhh", and "it's ok", and "don't worry." She started to calm down and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She was surprised when he bent down and started to lick the tears away from her face. She smiled and relaxed when she felt his warm tongue on her cheek.

"Why would they do this?" "They were my best friends" She said as she got up with Naruto.

"Well, I don't know." "But hey you should see my apartment, It is a hell of a lot messier than what this is." "I mean to me this is clean." He said giving her an assure smile. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. They both got dressed, cleaned the room, and went outside. "Are you hungry?" "WE could get something to eat like breakfast or something."

"Sure, I would love too Naruto." She said and was then surprised as Naruto came between her legs and lifted her up on his shoulder. He started to run as Sakura started to giggle. Naruto started to laugh as he could feel that she was enjoying herself. But she stopped giggling when she noticed that the villager were giving them looks of disgust.

"Well it looks like the demon got himself a little demon whore." One of the villagers said. But soon he was being choked by Naruto who had blood red eyes and an angry face. Sakura was on the ground standing with shock at what Naruto was doing.

"Don't you ever, EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he showed blood lusted eyes. Sakura was terrified at this show of anger. Naruto's fist was hotter than 1000 degrees, and was burning right through the villagers skin.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the villager screeched in pain as the chakra was burning his flesh, also now showing the lining of his esophagus. "ALL RIGHT, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID NOW LET ME GO!!!!!" the villager shrieked. Naruto looked at Sakura. She was terrified at what he was doing. Soon Naruto also noticed the fear in her eyes. His eyes turned to blue and he let go of the villager. Naruto backed away and looked at all the blood that was leaking from the villagers throat. All the other villagers just looked at him with fear and hatred in their eyes. "HURRY, GET THIS MAN TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!" one villager said as hey all rushed to the bleeding man with third degree burns. Naruto just went back to Sakura with hands full of blood. She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"I-I don't think that I should be around you anymore." Naruto said in a hurt voice. Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew he didn't mean to do it, but he was trying to protect her. "I think I should just leave and come back some other time." He said as he turned around and started to walk away. But was then caught, by a small trembling arm. He stopped and looked behind him, It was surly her and he looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said. She just looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto, I know you didn't mean to do it." She said before leaning in and kissing him. He wrapped his tail around both of them.

"How could you love that monster." One of the village women said. "It's all his fault that we live in fear everyday of our lives." She said with tears rolling down her eyes, because the man that Naruto got a hold of was this women's husband. "ANSWER ME!!" she said but stopped when Sakura and Naruto both looked at her.

"Why, Why do I love him you ask?" Sakura answered calmly. "Well, my reason is, I just do and there is nothing any of you can do to stop it." She answered in a calm voice. The villagers were astounded and shocked. "Also why is it that you call him a demon?" she asked hoping to find an answer. Naruto looked away from her.

"You mean you don't know?" he village women said with hysterical laughter in her voice. "This boy, the one you love is the Nine – Tailed Fox." She said with hatred. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Naruto. He looked at her back and frowned. "Yes, the love of your life is the demon that almost destroyed this village years ago." She said as she went to her husband. Sakura could not believe that Naruto was the Jinjuriki of legend.

"Well." She said as she looked at Naruto with beautiful heart warming eyes. "It looks like I got lucky." She said. The villagers and Naruto looked at her with their mouths opened wide. Sakura just sealed Naruto's mouth with a passionate kiss and began to taste his mouth. Naruto was still dazed at what Sakura said, but then got over it and began to kiss her back. His tail tip started to go up her shirt back and massage her back. Sakura let out a little moan at this into the kiss. When they stopped all the villagers looked at them with disgust. "Well I can tell that you're mad, but that's just how love goes." She said as she and Naruto walked over to the nearest place to eat breakfast.

They got a table finally after arguing with the waiter, because Naruto was a demon. But Sakura had given him a black eye for saying that and he obliged less he make Naruto angry and get himself killed. They just sat there next to each other staring into their eyes. They got their food and left, without giving a tip and were on their way to the training grounds. This was because Sakura wanted to see Naruto workout shirtless.

"Thank you, Naruto, that was a good breakfast." Sakura said. She looked at him in the eyes before leaning in to give him another kiss. But she was stopped as Naruto laid her down and crouched over her in protection. Sakura was confused, but after a little thinking she knew that Naruto sensed trouble. Soon she saw that Naruto's ears were moving quickly left, right, and then both of them split to sense directions.(This is what I meant when he did this just so you know. , , . Those are his ears moving in those directions.)

"Well if it isn't MY girlfriend going out with some freeloader and embarrassment of a Shinobi." Said a voice. Sakura looked up and saw none other than Sasuke. Naruto looked up and glared at the one who dare opposed his mate as this guys girlfriend.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked at her with blood red eyes.

"So, this is the bastard that tried to rape you the other last night?" Naruto said looking up. "Sakura, I want you to run away from here, I'll catch up later, ok." Naruto said. She nodded and began to run as fast as she could. Sasuke tried to pursue her, but was stopped by a very angry Naruto. "Hmmm, so you are the last Uchiha that everybody talks about?" Naruto asked.

"So, what about it?" Sasuke spat.

"For an Uchiha, you look weak and you're an embarrassment to your clan and the fire nation." Naruto said in a plain voice. Sasuke was now pissed at what he said and lunged at Naruto, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand, blocking Sasuke's punch to his face. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's fist enough to here it break. Sasuke yelled in pain as Naruto lifted the Uchiha up with one hand and tossed him into a wall. Sasuke was astounded by Naruto's strength. Sasuke was readying a chidori and rushed toward Naruto. But Naruto just put out his arm and stopped the jutsu from hurting him. He yawned and opened his hand. The hand had chakra spinning wildly. "RASENGAN!!!" Naruto shouted as he hit Sasuke, sending him like a pin-wheel toward the house. There was an explosion. When the dust cleared a figure emerged. It was Sasuke and he was in CS2 form. He flapped his wings and took off. He then lunged at Naruto with another chidori, this time it was dark. Naruto dodged it and swung Sasuke around. But Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto's head was turned to the side. But Naruto just grinned and turned his head around to face Sasuke. Sasuke was freaked out, and had his mouth partly opened. "That tickled." Naruto said as he disappeared. Sasuke looked around, but found no sight of Naruto. That was until he started to sweat. He looked behind him and was blinded, because Naruto's chakra was hot. Just being near Naruto made Sasuke's hair start fire. Naruto Bent down and opened his mouth near Sasuke's leg. His teeth were sharper than razors now. Naruto then bit down and sunk his fangs into Sasuke's leg, also hearing Sasuke scream in pain. Naruto then pulled a chunk of flesh out of Sasuke, blood was gushing everywhere. Then Naruto did something that Sasuke would never forget. Naruto pulled down Sasuke's pants, and with one swift swipe he Neutered Sasuke. Sasuke was in emence pain as he tried not to pass out. He looked at his poor little pride and joy fall from him.

"My-My Manhood!!" Sasuke shouted. "I will get you for this Naruto!!" He said. Then with that, Sasuke disappeared. Naruto just chuckled.

"Wow, what a weak Uchiha." He said and rushed on all fours to find Sakura. Sakura had found an ally to hide in, and was crying because she didn't know what to think. Her ex and her now boyfriend, were fighting over her. Just then she felt warm breath on her neck. She knew that feeling. She turned around and there, blood dripping from his fangs and all, was Naruto smiling at her. She hugged him as tight as she could. He accepted her and began to rock back and forth while he put his hand up her shirt and began to rub

her back. He tears stopped and she looked at him. "It's all taken care of my pretty little fox girl." He said in a assured voice. Sakura blushed at his comment.

"Ok, my big handsome fox, lets go to the training ground then." She said in a voice that made Naruto growl seductively. They were at the raining ground and Sakura watched with dreamy eyes as Naruto worked out shirtless. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His chest was perfect, she also noticed that Naruto was very sexy when his chest was dripping with sweat. After about 500 push ups, Naruto stopped and wiped his forehead from his sweat. He looked at Sakura and grinned.

"Like what you see?" He said as he flexed his muscles. She blushed at him. Then she went over to him and started to touch his burly chest. She then started to grip his arm. Then to her surprise, he lifted her up off the ground with just his one arm she was holding. Then he leaned into her and kissed her passionately. Naruto could stay there all day, but he saw that the sun was starting to set and he wanted to get dinner and take Sakura somewhere. He got on his shirt, much to Sakura's dismay, and they both left the training grounds, Sakura's arm wrapped around Naruto's muscular one. They went to Ichirakus ramen stand and both ordered to split a large ramen. "Well, judging by how I looked today, I see you liked it, eh?"

He said looking at her with a smile. She just smiled back and looked at him dreamily.

"You bet, I mean you looked great." She said. Then their ramen came, and they started to eat. Naruto was eating like a horse, and Sakura tried to keep up with him, but did not go well when she was pulled into Naruto's lips by a noodle. She started to kiss him, the noodle still connected, and he started to kiss back trying to get the noodle that was holding then together. After their meal they went up on top of the Hokage monument and Sakura Snuggled right in between Naruto's legs and gazed at the stars. She looked at Naruto and smiled. He saw her and smiled back, but then had a serious look on his face.

"Sakura, there is something that I want to give to you." He said with a stern face. She looked at him confused.

"What do you want to give me?" she asked.

"I want to give you The Mark of the Kyuubi." He answered. She was shocked by this. "I will explain if you choose to wear this mark." He stated. She simply nodded and then Naruto started to explain. "The mark of the Kyuubi is of course a mark, right?" he said. She nodded and he continued. "The mark has some advantages, and some . . . . . . . . disadvantages." He said. She was wondering what they were and why he took so long to explain. "The advantages are that I will always be at your side, I will protect you with my life, and I will do almost anything to make you happy." He said with a smile on his face. She agreed, but then she remembered what he said about the disadvantages. "The disadvantages go like this, now remember that what I say goes and you cannot argue with it, another is that I can do what I please, with you." He said. Sakura was a little uneasy about the second one. She wondered if Naruto would try to rape her at night just for his on pleasure. "Oh, and another thing, I will not do anything that seems uncomfortable to you in any way, ok." He reassured her. Sakura liked that idea and with made up her mind to go with his marking.

"Ok, Naruto, you may mark me whenever you like. I will be ready anytime you are." She said with a smile. Naruto just agreed and that was where the deed was sealed.

"Ok, now I am going to do this right now ok, so just relax and it will be all over soon." He stated. "Also is there any way that I can get you to be comfortable with what I am going to do?" he asked. Sakura was thinking of holding his pride in her hands, but she did not want to be a perv about it and just went with the simple.

"Ok, umm you can take your shirt off if you want too, you know. I have nothing else to say." She said. Naruto groaned at her answer, he really wanted her to hold him in her soft hands, do Naruto just agreed and he took off his muscle shirt to show Sakura all the training he did. She liked seeing Naruto without his shirt, he looked very hot and sexy without it. With that Sakura felt Naruto's head in the crook of her neck. "What are you doing?" she said giggling at the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

"Just seeing where I want to place the mark." He said. Before Sakura could speak pain entered her system. She gasped as Naruto had sunk his fangs into her soft skin. He had a grip on her hands, and legs so she could not move. He bit into her harder expelling the Kyuubi's red chakra into her, enough to almost make her pass out, but the pain kept her up. She screamed in pain as Naruto sunk his fangs harder into her. Blood was trickling out of her neck. Naruto would have to clean that up when he was finished. Naruto then started o smell salt, Sakura was in much pain and Naruto knew that he might have bitten her a little too hard. Then that mark appeared on her neck. It looked like the Sharingan with a star separating the 4 commas, and a circle around it. Naruto took his fangs out of her and turned her head toward his. She was crying so Naruto hugged her, while licking the blood off of her mark. She calmed down at the touch of his tongue. She looked at Naruto and tried to see the mark, but couldn't because it was on her neck. Sakura was Exhausted she screamed all her energy out of her body. Then she felt a throbbing pain, it was the mark. She gripped her neck and started to silently scream in pain, tears worked their way out of her eyes because the pain was too great. Naruto knew she was in pain and decided too dull it until tomorrow came. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and started to lick the mark, his saliva was trickling down her back. Sakura felt this and soon noticed that the pain was going away. Naruto looked at her and smiled after licking the mark he had just made about 10 minutes ago. With that Sakura put herself into Naruto's lap and cuddled there, while Naruto held her in place. Compared to Sakura doing this, Naruto was huge as they both looked up into the starry night sky.

Meanwhile near Sakura's house

"ok girls this is where I draw the line. We are going to go inside and trap that forehead and interrogate her for info on that boy." Ino said with an evil smirk. The girls just nodded and went inside the house and waited for their prey to walk in. On the way in Hinata was a little uneasy about doing this, she knew that this was none of their business and that they should stop, or they might lose Sakura as a friend. But she just agreed to herself that this was all Ino's fault and that she would take the blame for all of this.

"Hey girls, want to go through Sakura's stuff again? This time we are going to get to the bottom of this mystery." Temari asked and said at the same time. The girls just giggled and all went up to her room except Hinata, who still felt guilty about this morning, just stayed down stairs until the lovely couple got home so she could tell them what he girls were doing.

Back with Naruto and Sakura

"Sakura had fallen asleep in Naruto's bear chest and was dreaming about him. Naruto then decided that it was time to go home. But this time he thought he might take her to his apartment instead. So Naruto's tail wrapped around her to hold her to his chest and with that he was off toward his apartment. Sakura felt wind rushing against her face and opened her eyes. She noticed that she was wrapped around Naruto's tail and was on the bottom of him. She then noticed that he was running in the wrong direction of her house. She was uneasy, but she could not argue with him, after all he did mark her and assured her that he would not do anything to make her uncomfortable. Then she noticed that they were at an apartment door. Naruto lifted his hand up and unlocked it with his nail and just pushed it aside with one hand and all 3 were on the ground. Hey went inside and Naruto closed the door, relocking it, and headed for the bedroom. His tail then lifted Sakura up and on the bed. Naruto had gone to the bathroom, she decided to look around. It was a very cozy apartment. She sat on he bed and undressed, but this did not go unnoticed as Naruto came out, on two legs, and saw her. She blushed and climbed into bed, only to be accompanied by her lover. She snuggled into his chest and then made a wish

"Naruto, I wish you would always be there for me." She said and drifted off to sleep clutching his arms. She was laying on Naruto's Muscular arm for a pillow.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." He said before kissing her on the lips, then her forehead and went off to sleep. His tail wrapped around them both and they had dreams about each other.

So how was it. I hoped out liked it. I will need 5 and only 5 reviews for the next one. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Next time – "Naruto's Kyuubi Confession."

"


	3. Naruto's Kyuubi Confession

Hello again, this is my third chapter for The Wish Granter so please enjoy it.

The Wish Granter/Naruto's Kyuubi Confession

**Kyuubi**

Regular Characters

Sakura woke up while feeling the same hot breeze that she loved so much. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blond haired boy she loved so much, to much to describe. He looked at her with his eyes closed and his tail was wagging for some unknown reason.

"Naruto, why s your tail wagging is there something wrong?" she asked in a worrid voice. Naruto just looked down at the sheets. Sakura did not know what he mean but soon she felt something in her hand. She started to move her hand around the object. She noticed that it was very long, and thick. She soon knew what she was feeling and she smiled while blushing. She let go, Naruto whimpered at the sudden displeasure, but shook it off. Sakura started to look at her Surroundings She sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was in an apartment room that had a bed. It was just what seemed like an ordinary room. Although one thing Naruto was right about is that it was a very messy place. Clothes on the floor, Ramen boxes everywhere. "I tell you, you are a messy boy aren't you." She said in a funny tone. Naruto just smiled and kissed her.

"So, how's that mark I gave you feeling." He asked looking at the mark.

"It isn't hurting anymore, but will it still throb like that again?" she asked. Naruto nodded but assured her that everything was going to be okay. "Well you need to take a shower stinky." She said while waving her face in a comical manner. Naruto laughed and picked her up bridal style, while making her giggle, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Well do you want to take a shower or a bath?" he asked hoping she would answer bath. She thought and probably knew that Naruto wanted to take a bath.

"All right Naruto, we can take a bath." She said rubbing his belly, making his tail go crazy. Naruto growled seductively and started to take her clothes off. She liked I when he did this. For some reason it just made her feel comfortable. When her clothes were off he proceeded to take his boxers off. When they were both naked Sakura couldn't help but blush at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and lifted her into the bathtub, which looked more like a Jocose. When the water was the right temperature Naruto got in and lifted Sakura so that she was in between his legs. "You know, Naruto. I think that we should maybe go to the hot springs today, or maybe some other time." She said. Naruto just nodded and started to stroke her hair while enjoying the heat of the water. Naruto then started to wet her hair and got some shampoo and started to wash her hair. Sakura was astonished at this, but gave in because she could not argue with him. Then Naruto proceeded to rinse her hair, then Naruto lathered his hands up with soap and started to wash her beautiful body. She moaned a little as Naruto started with her neck and started to wash down. She turned her head so she was facing him and started to kiss him, while he was still washing every part of her body. Once Naruto was done Sakura lathered her hands with soap and started to wash his, still very muscular, chest with her hands. She loved the fact hat she was able to touch Naruto's chest. After they were done with their make out session Naruto drained the water and got one long towel from the closet. He then wrapped it around both of them and started to dry Sakura off first, and then dried himself off.

"Man, I could eat a whale right know. I'm so hungry, what do you want to eat?" he asked wondering.

"I would like . . . . . . whatever you want I guess." She answered. That was all Naruto needed before he was in the kitchen boiling water for 2 bowls of ramen.

"What flavor would you like?" he asked.

"Whatever you're having I guess. Oh and Naruto, we need to head over to my house today around noon." She said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking and, well I would like to move in here with you." She said. Naruto was indeed stunned and happy at the same time.

"Well, I guess I could squeeze you in here with me, I mean it is big enough, right?" he asked. She just nodded and waited at the table for him to serve the food. Naruto put two cups into the water, both chicken flavor, and went to go sit down with Sakura at the table.

"I love you." He said and rubbed his nose up against hers. She giggled at the touch. Naruto then started to brush her face with his tail. She giggled again, and soon was laughing on the floor because Naruto has started to tickle her. After a good laugh Sakura had to catch up with her breathing and Naruto had gone in to check on the food. Later Naruto had served ramen and they both ate. After they ate Sakura remembered that she was supposed to meet up with her master.

"Hey Naruto, I would like for you to meet some people today, okay." She said. Naruto nodded and they were soon out the door and on their way to the Hokage's office. Naruto had then swiftly got between her legs again and she was riding on his back and giggling, while Naruto was laughing but still alert to some of the villagers who might want to insult his girl. The villagers saw them and stayed quiet, less they make Naruto angry and get killed. When the loving couple got to the Hokage's they both went in and knocked on the door.

"Come in!!" said Tsunade. She was up to her forehead in paper's and contracts. When they both entered Tsunade was stricken with fear. " SAKURA! what is he doing here!"

she bellowed. Naruto looked down in disappointment as she looked at him with hated eyes.

"Well that's the welcome MY boyfriend and I get from you?" she said. Now Tsunade was mad she wanted the boy to take a hike before she blew him out of Konoha itself with her fist. But she then saw that Sakura had a face of anger over what she said about him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura, It's just . . . well I wasn't expecting this. I was getting very worried about you because you did not show up for work yesterday, so this is kind of a surprise." She said apologizing.

"Sensei, this is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki my boyfriend." She said happily. Naruto bowed and looked at Sakura in disappointment of himself. "Don't worry Naruto, you will be okay." She said hugging him. Tsunade was watching and was switched from anger, to happy as she saw the two teens hugging each other.

"I am sorry Naruto, its just that the way you look startled me a bit. I mean you are a very handsome boy I might add, you also look great in the Kyuubi's chakra." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, most people say that I am an evil demon that has cursed this place." He said. Tsunade looked at Sakura who was frowning. "But I'll be okay because I have Sakura know, and nobodies going to change that." He said giving them both the smile that melted Sakura's heart.

"Oh, put a ramen noodle in it you fox." Sakura said and kissed him. He chuckled and both Tsunade and Sakura smiled.

"So I guess that you two are going out on the town tonight." She said. They didn't know what she meant and looked at her confused. "You know, making mischief and whatnot." She said. "Well please be careful." She said in a worried tone. They both looked at her confused.

"Why." Hey both said at the same time.

"Well have you ever heard of Crescent moon ally?" she asked. Sakura had no idea what she was talking about, but Naruto did and nodded. "Well do you know the myth associated with it. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura and clutched her tightly. "The myth about that ally is that there was once a 10 year old boy who went into the ally and never returned, some say that his ghost still roams the ally in search of lost souls. They also say that he was also a Jinjuriki. But nobody know which one exactly." She said. Sakura was a bit scared at what her master said.

"Do you know what the boys name was?" Sakura and Naruto both asked.

"Hmmm, I did happen to here what his name was. I think it was . . . . . . oh yes, Kishimaru Kaguya it was." She said. They both looked at each other.

"Hey, isn't the Kaguya clan supposed to be extinct?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but this was the only survivor of the clan. I also happen to have his description right here, He is about half as tall as you are Naruto, he has gray hair that is braded like his brother Kimimaru except he has both hanging hair braded on both sides, he is also supposed to be a very sweet loving boy, It also says that he wears a cloak like the Akatsuki, but its a dark Sapphire color, he has Blue eyes, and he is also supposed to have a very bad temper when people make fun of him or anybody that happens to make fun of he ones he loves or loved, I also happen to know that he is 12 years old. And that is all I know." she said. Sakura and Naruto both felt sorry for the little guy. This is what he looks like she said showing a picture the little boy to them.

"Awww, he looks adorable doesn't he Naruto?" she said with a smile. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you and hope you have a nice day." Naruto said. Sakura agreed that they should go and they left. They were walking when Sakura decided to speak.

"Hey, Naruto do you think that what my sensei said was true, that there is really a boy of that age that lives in that ally?" she asked.

"Well I have heard the legend, but I am not really sure what to think actually. I am pretty sure that the legend might be fake, but then again I could be wrong you know." He answered. Sakura moved closer to Naruto as if he were to protect her from any harm.

Naruto and Sakura continued walking when 8 boys appeared right in front of the couple. Sakura knew who they were but Naruto didn't and crouched over Sakura as if to protect her.

"It's okay Naruto, they're my friends." She said. Naruto Understood and gave her room.

"Naruto these are my friends Sai, Yamato, Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru." She said.

"Well what do we have here, a couple huh?" said Yamato.

"Humph, and what would somebody with no dick be doing with her." Sai said. Sakura heard this and corrected him very harshly.

"If you must know, Sai, Naruto has a manhood of 14 inches total, so HA!!!" she said. Every-bodies eyes became big including Sai's, and Naruto turned about 10 shades of red.

"Well I don't know if it's that b-." Naruto was about to say big when he was cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto you do not have to be scared, I measured it last night, and what do you know It was a whopping 14 inches." She said. Naruto just looked at her with a smile and one eyebrow was raised in a mischievous way. She looked a him with dreamy eyes and smiled.

"Oh ok well sorry about that, I, uh, had no idea please forgive me." Sai said.

"Don't worry it's okay ha ha ha." Naruto said. Everybody looked at him and smiled except Shino who had managed to crack an eyebrow.

"Well if we're done talking about how big Naruto's penis is, I would like to know what you two are doing together, and what were you doing for the past two days." Kiba said in a jealous tone because Naruto's manhood was bigger than his. Sakura knew hat Kiba was jealous and smirked.

"Well I was on my way home when Sasuke came and asked to come over to my house, then that was where he almost raped me but I socked him in the face, then Naruto came into my house, then I fell in love with him and we slept together the first night. Also I found out that Naruto grants wishes when you ask him, so I asked him to stay with me. Then the other day was when Naruto and I went on our first date, and when Naruto gave me something on my neck, and hats basically everything, oh and Tsunade told us about the Crescent Moon ally legend." Sakura said breathing heavily. They all were stunned, especially about the something on the neck.

"So what did Naruto give you on your neck Sakura?" everyone wondered. Sakura looked at Naruto and he nodded. Sakura then pulled back her shirt revealing the mark Naruto gave her. They all looked at it and gasped.

"What does it do?" asked Kiba.

"Well it does a certain amount of things but I don't want to explain them." She said.

"Oh and by the way Sakura I have really good news about the mark." Naruto said. "It figures out that you can draw the Kyuubi's chakra from me, and you have the potential to communicate with me telepathically." Naruto said. Sakura was astonished, and yet happy. So was everybody else, but not about the Kyuubi part.

"SO YOU'RE DATING THE KYUUBI!!!" they all said. Sakura blushed and looked at Naruto before giving him a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his tail around them and Sakura started to play with Naruto's ear which made him growl seductively into the kiss. The guys just decided to leave them alone and talk about the legend some other time. Naruto pulled away and looked at her with beautiful red eyes. Then the couple started to walk to the training grounds so Naruto could work out and all. Sakura loved seeing Naruto shirtless while he trained. After about 100 sit ups Naruto and Sakura went to Sakura's house to get some of her stuff. But when they go there the door was unlocked. Sakura was worried and they both rushed into the house and into her room only to find Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari without a Hinata, sleeping on her bed. The room was trashed, worse than last time. Sakura felt angry and sad at the same time. Every page in her diary was ripped out, her clothes were all over the place the joures were open and everywhere on the floor. She fell to her knees crying her eyes out. Naruto was so angry he couldn't take it anymore, they trashed his girlfriends house.

"Sakura, please allow me to get rid of these pieces of trash for you." Naruto said in a very angry tone. He looked at Sakura who just nodded without looking at him. "ALRIGHT YOU PIECES OF SHIT OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW DAMN IT! NOW!!!!" Naruto said at the op of his lungs so that every body within a 1 mile radius could hear him. Every one in the house woke up and they screamed at what they saw.

"RUN FOR IT GIRLS!" Ino said. They tried to get out, but Naruto got a hold of them and went down stairs and threw them out of the house into the night air. Naruto just spat on the ground and slammed the door.

"Ino?" Temari said.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"What the hell just happened?" she said before they ran away.

Naruto returned upstairs to find Sakura still crying. He bent down and started to rub her back to try and calm her down. It eventually worked and she calmed down and hugged him. She just wanted the torture to stop. Naruto then decided that it was time for Sakura to meet the Kyuubi himself.

"Sakura, it's okay please calm down, I hate seeing you cry." He said while rubbing her back. She looked at him and he made a face that made here laugh. "Now that's better." He said and started to lick the tears away from her face. She calmed down and looked at the mess and at what the girls did to her room. "Sakura, there is someone I want you to meet." He said. Sakura was confused and didn't think before Naruto put his hand on her mark. The pain came back and Sakura shrieked in pain. But before she knew it she was in what seemed like a sewer. She looked around and found Naruto right by her side. She looked at him and he looked at her and smiled. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they proceeded to where they were in a room with a humongous cage. "Alright you can show yourself now!" Naruto said. Sakura looked at the cage and was fear stricken. There in front of her were blood red eyes and a very wicked smile. "It's okay Sakura he is the Kyuubi."

"**Well look what we have here, I thought you weren't going to let me see our next mate until you mated with her, kit." **Kyuubi said. Sakura looked at Naruto with a fear stricken face.

"M-M-Mated with me?" she said. Naruto looked at her and have her a warm smile. Then looked at Kyuubi and gave him a look of pain.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mention that yet." Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"**Well sorry you weren't going to tell her so I thought that it would be the right thing to do. I also must say that she is indeed a beautiful girl hat you picked this time Kit."** The demon said in a very seductive tone. Naruto just nodded and looked at Sakura who was still scared.

"Go ahead and Introduce yourself, beautiful." Naruto said while smiling at her.

"M-M-My name is S-S-Sakura H-Haruno." She said.

"**Sakura Haruno eh? Well that is a very pretty name for a girl. You look so innocent, that I bet that Naruto cannot wait to mate with you. After all he is part fox and it is mating season." **Kyuubi said. Naruto blushed and Sakura did too.

"Well I am s-sure that he will do a great job. Also what about having a baby." She asked.

"**Do not worry about a thing Naruto knows the birth control jutsu so you have nothing to worry about, okay."** The demon said. **"You will mate tomorrow night, okay." **the demon said. They both nodded and the Kyuubi went to sleep and Sakura and Naruto both disappeared from his head and were inside her house again. Naruto looked at Sakura who looked back.

"So you and me are going to . . . . you know?" she asked.

"Yep, is there something that you want for dinner perhaps?" ha asked while holding her near his chest. She nodded and they both got up and went to Ichiraku's Ramen where they both split a bowl and went back to Naruto's apartment got undressed and both went to sleep. Sakura cuddled into Naruto's muscular chest and made another wish.

"Naruto, I wish that You will be gentle when we mate please." She said and drifted off to sleep.

"So you have wished it and so it shall be." He said before kissing her on the lips and wrapping his tail around her to keep her warm, and finally drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be good.

So there you are. Next time. "The mating ritual and the villagers attacks" I will need only 5 reviews ok.


	4. The Crescent Moon Ally's Secret!

This is my Fourth and Final Installment of The Wish Granter. So Please enjoy it as much as you can.

Sakura was sleeping soundly, when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. It was the mark and it was throbbing like crazy. She Sat up in bed in pain, clutching her neck. She looked around to see if Naruto was there. But she found no sight of him. Sakura was speechless as her eyes opened wide to see that the other side of her bed was empty, and at 3:00 in the morning. Sakura felt her eyes tear up as she clutched her neck to try to absorb the pain. It did not work. She tried healing it with her Medical Technique. But to no avail she failed, she did not know why it failed. But then she realized that the mark itself was sucking her chakra right out of her own body. But what she could not believe was that Naruto was gone. She cried, and cried. But not because of the pain, but a broken heart.

"He's gone, I can't believe he's really gone." She said with waterfalls emitting from her eyes. She found the strength to get up and head home. She put tried to put on her clothes but she failed and tried to run out the door. But she failed again and fell on the floor, still crying. Meanwhile Naruto had gone to the store because he had forgotten to pick up some milk, and the only way he could get it was when Sakura was sleeping. Naruto was paying for his milk when he perked up his ears.

"Sakura?!" he whispered. Naruto then rushed out of the store, without the milk, and hurried home on all four legs as fast as he could. He reached the Apartment door and heard crying. "Sakura!" he yelled as he bashed the door open. He ran inside and on the floor in pain, was his mate. The girl of his dreams on the floor, he ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her tightly. Sakura did not notice until she felt the pain go away. She looked up and she was soon staring at a very strong, and well-built, almost bare chest. Sakura was still in pain due to the mark, but her heart had healed as soon as she realized who it was. She looked up and there was her demon fox boy with a worried look in his eyes. He licked the tears away and looked at the mark. It was glowing a very blood red. Naruto stuck pout his tongue and started to heal the mark. But when he was done she still felt the pain. Naruto was getting very worried, and did not know what to do until a voice called out to him.

"Hey there kit, looks like you've got yourself a little trouble. Well it seems that the mark is now immune to regular healing. So know we have to take it to the next level, you see?" The fox said in a perverted tone.

"You mean I have to use that healing ointment!" Naruto mentally shouted.

"**Hee hee hee, Well duh you've got to use it now**. **What did you think** **you would not have to use it for no reason." **The Perverted Fox stated. Naruto was getting worried and he knew that Sakura might think what he had to do was nasty, but went along with it anyway. He turned to Sakura, who was still clutching her neck and shaking, and looked at her. Sakura looked at Naruto and tried to smile, but could not because of the immense pain she was going through.

"Okay, Kyubi, you win. But you still A PERVERTED FOX!" Naruto shouted in his mind. Loud enough for Sakura to hear it and giggle slightly. Naruto knew that she could communicate with the fox and him to so he just smiled, while the Fox just growled at Naruto for implying his perverted tactics.

"Okay, well here it go-." Before Naruto could finish the Kyubi interrupted.

"**Here, kit, just a little strength to give you a small boost and maybe a blush from you and that little girls of yours." **The fox said. Soon Naruto felt a burst of strength course through him, and for some unknown reason he felt very wet in his boxers. Soon after about 5 minutes Naruto grew a little mad at the Kyubi for not telling him what to do in this situation. But just then Naruto knew what the Kyubi gave him strength for and blushed very deeply, enough for the blood red chakra to blend in with him.

"Ummm, Sakura? There is something I need to show you for a sec' ok." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and grew a little mad and impatient about how long Naruto was taking to heal the mark.

"What . . . . .(gasp) is . . . . .(gasp) it?" Sakura said in pain. Soon Naruto signaled her to look down. When she did her eyes got very big.

"Okay Naruto, I know I like to see you horny. But we need to do something, this mark is killing me by the sec-" before she could finish Naruto's penis ripped right threw his pants making a very large hole in them. Sakura forgot the pain for a moment, and Naruto almost fainted. Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed very deeply. But Naruto was blushing deeper. But they got over it and Naruto chuckled and Sakura was drooling at the mouth. Sakura then noticed that Naruto was Cumming automatically. Naruto got over his chuckling and cleared his throat.

"Uh Sakura, sorry about that I guess I got a little excited. But anyway it seems that you get to feel my cum on your neck for the time being, okay. This is because my saliva won't work on the mark anymore. So are you ready?" Naruto said and asked at the same time. Sakura came out of her daze and nodded sleepily. Naruto pulled her near him and he wiped the cum that his penis was extracting and he put it on the mark. Sakura felt the wetness and shivered, but at the same time was feeling relief from the pain. After Naruto was done he wrapped his tail around Sakura and started to rock her back and forth slowly. After about 5 minutes Naruto stopped abruptly and looked down at what he had done to his pants.

"Uhhhhh! you STUPID FOX! You ruined a perfectly good pair of pants!" Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled slightly, but Naruto heard it and smiled. But Naruto then noticed that Sakura was very tired and she needed her sleep. Naruto then decided that they should see a little more of each other than usual. Naruto turned her around so that her back was facing him and bit the clip of her bra off and pulled the whole thing off with his teeth. Sakura gasped at the cold air and tried to cover herself up. But Naruto's hands had gotten there first and he started to mold her breasts. Sakura let out a few moans and it was turning Naruto on a lot so Naruto went down to he panties and ripped them off of her. Sakura was getting very cold, so she snuggled into Naruto's lap. Naruto then wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm and with both hands, Naruto ripped his pants and boxers in half. Sakura gazed over Naruto's half naked body.

"Sakura, there is something that I have to do, okay. I must be inside of you for the time that we sleep." Naruto said. Sakura eyes grew wide and she wanted to argue, but she knew that she couldn't. Sakura just nodded slightly and looked at Naruto. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and lifter her up bridal style and went to the bedroom. Naruto put Sakura on the bed so that she was facing up ward looking at the ceiling. Naruto took his shirt off and crumbled it and tossed it somewhere in the room on the floor. Then Naruto got on the bed and started to kiss her neck while giving her small little love nips all around her body. Sakura moaned and then she knew that she was turned over so that she was on her stomach. Naruto made the tiger seal and put his middle finger slowly into her passage, all the while kissing her neck. She moaned at his touch. Naruto slipped his fingers out of her and slowly laid himself on top of her and pushed in to her, hearing some moans as Naruto's penis penetrated Sakura's entrance. Upon hearing the moans of pleasure, Naruto got a little to excited and he started to cum into her. She felt the warmth of his nectar flow through her. Naruto just smiled, showing his fangs and growling into her ear seductively.

"Does the feel good? My beautiful Cherry Blossom." He asked. She just nodded and began to rest. Before she could get to the pillow, Naruto had replaced it with his muscular arm. But then Naruto's smile faded and he knew that she should know. "Sakura?" he asked in a serious tone. She moaned and opened her eyes to listen to him. "Sakura, when we mate. My personality will change . . . . . abruptly. Also, do you know that when a fox is about to mate, he sometimes does a dance, **The Fox's Mating Dance** to be precise. Sakura turned her head to look at him. "I will tell you in the morning, okay." He said. She just nodded quietly and they both drifted off to sleep.

Around morning

Sakura woke up, and yawned. She knew what today was, and she was very nervous. But Naruto was more nervous than her. He was afraid that if he did something he would regret, then their relationship would be over. They both were thinking the same thing, but cast aside their nervousness and lay on the bed. Naruto was still inside Sakura and she felt it. About 2 minutes later Naruto cummed into Sakura, hoping she wouldn't feel it, but she did and she moaned, making Naruto hornier by the second. Sakura felt Naruto's dog tag necklace on her back. Hen they were sleeping their bodes must have warmed it up. Naruto kissed Sakura's neck and started to lick her back.

"Wow, you're in a very … umm sexual mood this morning, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, I am really excited about this and I do not want anything to wrong for tonight." He said. Sakura nodded and wrapped her arm around Naruto's and they both closed their eye's, until the alarm went off. Naruto knew that Sakura was going to turn it off and that would disturb her rest, so he did the normal thing he would do to his alarm clocks. As soon as she was about to turn it off, Naruto had grabbed it and threw it against the wall hardly, causing it to break and dent the wall. Sakura giggled and Naruto chuckled.

"I think we should get up know. We have to go to the market today and buy some things." Sakura said. Naruto growled at the subject. He just wanted to stay in bed all day with his love, until it was time to make love with her. Sakura playfully slapped Naruto's arm, and decided to tease him.

"Well then I guess if we don't go to the store, than I guess I shouldn't make love, and be a virgin forever." She said hoping it would work, and it did.

"Time to get Sakura, and let's go get that shower!" he said. Sakura laughed at Naruto's sudden change in plans. But soon she let out a small shriek as Naruto had lifted her up on his shoulder like laundry. Her top half over his shoulder and her bottom half in front. He held her by her feet and they both went for the bathtub. Every time Sakura would protest, Naruto would playfully slap her ass, making her shriek. Once they were in the bathroom Naruto set her down and smiled at her. He let her in first and he followed her in. The warm water over their bodies felt great. Soon Naruto lathered his hands up and began to wash her hair.

"Naruto, you don't have to do that you know, I'm a big girl and-." Before she could finish, Naruto had interrupted her.

"You can't protest Sakura, remember?" he said smiling. She started to pout and crossed her arms. "Aww, come on, I love to wash this beautiful pink locks of yours, after all it ,makes you look, sexy." He finished. Sakura heard his comment and blushed madly and hit him on the arm. He chuckled and began to rinse her hair. "But this is my favorite part of the shower." He said in a perverted tone. As he lathered his hands up with soap and began to wash her body. She moaned, and she also enjoyed Naruto washing her delicate body. He started with her neck and moved his hands down her body, molding her breast in his hands. She moaned and then started to whimper as her started to was her cleavage, then going to her clit. Now she was moaning loud. But then whimpered as his touch left her to wash his hair. He started to scrub his spiky golden locks. Sakura then started to wash his body. She started with his abs, then his pecks, to his six-pack and finally she started to wash his long, thick rod. She wanted to make sure that it was clean when he took her tonight. Naruto started to moan, groan, and whimper at her touch. Naruto even blushed when his 14 inch raw meat erected. Sakura blushed deeply also. While Sakura was busy washing his pride and joy. Naruto has slipped his tail around her and she was know facing him directly in the face. Sakura let out a small gasp as he started to kiss her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. She moaned and began to taste his mouth. After their little make-out session. They both slipped out of the shower and Naruto dried them both off. Naruto got Sakura dressed, while hearing her protest, and got himself dressed putting on his usual black and orange pants. He wore a muscle shirt underneath his regular orange and black jacket. Sakura wore her usual to. She wore a red t-shirt that had small sleeves, and black spandex shorts, with a light pinkish dress over it.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked. Hoping she would say ramen.

"Ummm . . . . Naruto, may we please go out to eat maybe, but it is your money, and I probably shouldn't intrude." She said.

"Oh, no, it's okay Sakura, if you want to go out to eat then we can. So were do you wanna to go?" he asked.

"How about a that restaurant over by the clothing store." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head and after brushing their teeth they were both out. They were walking along the busy streets, receiving some glares about town. Naruto shot them all a look that would mean the end of their lives if they dare interfere with their mating tonight. Sakura just gripped Naruto's huge arm and tried to hurry to the restaurant. Once they were there the waiter just let them pick out their own spots. They sat in the corner of the store, and Naruto sat next to Sakura and kept alert of his surroundings. As they both ate their meals they both wondered what it would be like tonight.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto said swallowing his pancake.

"Nervous about what?" Sakura said sipping her orange juice.

"About, mating tonight." Naruto said. Naruto had said it just loud enough for the villagers to hear him. They all looked at each other and listened silently.

"Well, I am really nervous about that whole changing your personality deal. You said you would tell me about it, so go ahead." Sakura said. Naruto looked around him and made sure that the other villagers weren't listening, which they were.

"Well, what I mean by the is the way in which I will act when we mate. My personality tends to get very sexual, and very protective. I mean I wont give a shit in the world whether I am ass naked, or I have clothes on to save you." He stated firmly. "I mean you know I am really excited about this whole thing, and very nervous at the same time." He said drinking his milk.

"Why are you nervous?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm really nervous because if something goes wrong, then I think that you won't."

"Won't what, Naruto." Sakura asked.

"Love me anymore." Naruto said sadly. Sakura was shocked and felt very bad about him saying that.

"Naruto, no matter what happens" She said. He looked at her with his crimson blue eyes.

"I will always, always love you." She said leaning in to kiss him. He accepted her offer with a smile, and they started making out. They started tasting each others breakfast. Sakura loved Naruto's pancake mouth, and Naruto was enjoying Sakura's strawberry jam.

"Go find a room you too, this is a place to eat!" one of the villagers said. Naruto looked over at him and shot him a look of death.

"What was that?" Naruto said. The villager was frightened.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" said a voice. Every body looked around. Even Naruto and Sakura were a little freaked out. "Well, it seems that you do not treat the boy like you treat each other." Said the voice. Every body was freaked out. Naruto put his arms around Sakura to protect her. One thing that they both noticed, was that the voice was very childish and sounded like it was being made by a 12 year old. "Well then I guess I will have a fun time listening to all your screams of terror tonight as I move throughout your dreams tonight, filling your sleep with fear.

"Who are you!" One villager said.

"Me, why I am the spirit of the Crescent Moon ally, fool." The voice said.

"Kishimaru Kaguya." Both Naruto and Sakura said silently.

"Well it was a nice chat, but I got to go know, bye." Said the voice. Everybody was shocked at the sudden voice. Then all the villagers got a very sneaky and devilishly evil plan. But they did not want the demon and his demon whore to know about it. So all of the villagers just sat around and waited for the couple to leave.

"So, the legend is true Naruto?" Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"Looks like it. But don't worry I'm pretty sure he won't harm us, though I don't know about the villagers. He sounded pretty angry when he said that they weren't treating us with respect. But lets not let that get us down, ok." Naruto said finishing his pancakes and giving her a foxy grin. Once they were finished and they left the villagers went to work on getting rid of both of them for good.

"Okay, let's see. I came up with the perfect plan." One villager said evilly. They all listened. "Here's how it goes, once the demon and his little demon whore are done mating, I will have some ninja go into Naruto's house with a silent genjutsu. That way the demon male won't know that were there. Then we kidnap the girl, use her for pleasure, and when the demon boy comes to save her, we kill them both and no more demon male, or demon whore okay." He said. They all agreed and started to work on their evil plan to kill the loving couple.

"Thank you, Naruto, that was an excellent breakfast." Sakura said.

"As long as you're happy then I'm happy to." Naruto said smiling. They both walked to the store to pick up the groceries. Sakura was holding on to the basket and Naruto was looking around. The store was completely empty except for the cashiers who were hiding behind the desk in fear of Naruto that they would be killed if they insulted his beautiful mate. Sakura was picking up the milk, that Naruto had forgotten, and was busy bending over. Suddenly, Naruto got a strange feeling and looked at his hands. His nails were a lot longer than they were, normally, Naruto's eyes turned into a dark blood red, his tail and ears were longer than usual, and when he looked over at Sakura bending down to get the milk, he got an enormous ejaculation and a very hungry appetite for Sakura's pussy. He licked his lips and slowly moved toward her ass, which Sakura was still bending over, and pulled down his pants only to the point where his penis was out. He then slowly started to pull down Sakura's skirt and pants. But then Sakura felt a cool breeze and quickly shot up and covered her ass. Naruto snapped out of it and held his head.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura asked blushing. But when she noticed that Naruto was holding his head she bent down and looked to see what was wrong. "Naruto! What's wrong, what's going on.?!" Sakura said, demanding it.

"Sakura, uh . . . . . it happening, MY PERSONALITY, IT"S CHANGING!" Naruto said. As he held his head tightly. "SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. His shout was so demonic that the cashiers were frightened, said screw it, and were out of there in a flash.

"What?! Naruto!" Sakura Asked.

"Run." Said Naruto in a dark husky voice. But before he said that he gave here a beaker of white liquid. When she smelled it she turned her nose up. Sakura knew that it was Naruto's sperm, and she knew what it was for when he said, "run."

"No, Naruto, I want to stay here an d help you, please!" Sakura said worriedly.

"No, you must run Sakura, before I-!" Before Naruto could finish his attribute grew larger. Sakura was shocked and scared. "SAKURA! RUN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs in a dark voice. Sakura ran as fast as she could towards the apartment. After she left, Naruto had full Transformed and was hankering for Sakura. He smiled evilly. "Oh, Sakura, Oh Sakura. I'm coming for you. I'll give you about 10 seconds. 1 2 3 4 . . . 10!" Naruto skipped and rushed out of the store. Sakura was running as fast as she could. She was running when she heard a voice.

"Sakura, looks like he has transformed." the voice said. Sakura knew who it was, as she recognized the pitch of the voice.

"Kishimaru, Kishimaru is that you!?" She said.

"Wow, you know my name, cool! Well there is something I want to tell you. When you get to where you are going, drink that beaker of Naruto's essence. It will keep him from deactivating the mark." Kishimaru said.

"Why, Why must I do that!" Sakura asked.

"Because you love him right, and you want to be with him forever, right?" Kishimaru said.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Well then, drink it, and hurry he's coming!" Kishimaru said.

Sakura nodded and ran for the apartment. Once she got there, she opened the door and closed it. She was panting, and when she calmed down she stopped and listened. Once she thought the coast was clear she started to walk away, until the door was blown open, sending her flying toward the corner of a wall. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them she found her self in the air. She looked down and saw a red tail wrapped around her. She was shocked, and slowly was hovering away from the wall, and then she fell into a strong, muscular, warm chest. She heard dark breathing, almost to the point where it was none of this Earth. She recognized it and knew that it was Naruto at the door, with his pants down, and he was hungry for her pussy. Sakura swallowed hard, and Naruto took the door and closed it. Then he started to sniff her, just to make sure she was his, and got into the crook of her neck and started to kiss it and leave little love nips on it. Sakura moaned and groaned at his touch. That was what turned Naruto on, and soon he licked her neck, and bit into it, ejecting his saliva into it. Sakura winced, but then fell asleep as Naruto had coated his saliva with chakra so strong that it was able to knock you out. Sakura fell limp, and Naruto slowly pulled his fangs out of her and took her to the bedroom, and closed the door. He gently put her on the bed and pulled down Sakura's pant to where her ass was bare. Naruto used his strength and his member, ripped through his pants, ruining another pair, and prepared to enter her. But as soon as he was about to enter her, he stopped. He looked at her sleeping body.

"If I love her, than I want to do this when the time is right, which is tonight." He said darkly and turned Sakura over. He bent down and put his fangs into her neck, dispelling the saliva he had used to knock her out. When she woke up she saw a pair of sad dark red eyes looking at her. She gasped and put her hands up to protect her body. Naruto got off the bed and backed away from her. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He said with small tears coming out of his eyes. Sakura was shocked, she had never seen Naruto cry. She pulled her pants up and walked over to him. But he backed away, his tail between his legs, and his ears were slanted down. He then decided that he didn't deserve her and was know going to deactivate the mark. "Sakura, I'm going to deactivate the mark. So this will never happen again, and so you won't see me again." Naruto said. Sakura was shocked.

"Naruto! I don't want you to deactivate the mark! I love you to much to have the mark deactivated!" she said.

"Sorry, but it has to be done." Naruto said. Suddenly his hand began to glow a dark red. "This will deactivate the mark. Come here Sakura." He said. Small tears were dripping from his eyes. Sakura's eyes started to tear up. But then Sakura remembered what Kishimaru said.

_Flashback to earlier today_

"_Drink the beaker full of Naruto's essence, it will keep him from deactivating the mark."_

_Flashback ends_

Sakura suddenly knew what to do. As Naruto drew closer to her, she whipped out the beaker and held it in her hands. She popped the cork off and sniffed it. It smelled horrible and made her stomach churn. But she swallowed hard and in one swift gulp, chugged Naruto's nectar. The sperm felt gooey in her throat, but she managed to get it down. Naruto's eyes widened. His hand stopped glowing and he ran towards Sakura. Sakura felt like throwing up, but didn't. Naruto grabbed her and shook her violently.

"WHAT'D THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto said angrily. His claws were digging into her skin, making her bleed. He was shaking her violently. She looked up into his angry eyes. His tail was waving madly, in an angry way.

"Naruto, you're….you're hurting me." She said.

"ANSWER ME NOW DAMNIT!" Naruto demanded. Naruto sighed and returned to the question. "Why, why did you drink it? WHY!" he asked angrily.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled. She ran for the door, but Naruto had a good grip on her shoulders. She was trying not to cry from Naruto's yelling and the pain, but failed and started to ball her eyes out. "I did it . . . . . (hiccup) . . . . .because I love you." She said. Naruto calmed down, looked at her, and hugged her. When he hugged her he felt something wet on her arms. His eyes widened as he saw blood flowing gently from her arms, but not a lot. He released his grip on her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that I want to protect you, and when I saw you drink the beaker, I just snapped. Can you forgive me, please." He begged. Sakura stopped crying and looked into his blue eyes. She nodded and he hugged her. His tail wrapped around her and they both hugged for a moment, until Sakura snuggled into his lap. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes until Sakura let go. Naruto healing her bite, and claw marks. He started to lick them slowly. Sakura moaned a little bit. "Well, I don't know how long I'll last so I guess we should get this dance started, okay." Sakura nodded and Naruto transformed into his sexual side. He looked at her with his dark red eyes, and slowly began to kiss her. She felt his tongue slip through her lips and teeth and started to taste her. She moaned and started to him entering her mouth. That only turned Naruto on more. He started to massage her breasts, making Sakura moan his name. Sakura was amazed, astonished and happy at the same time. She loved to see Naruto this sexual. Naruto just felt like ripping off his pants, but he didn't, less she do something again that would make him feel guilty more than he already was feeling. Naruto then started to kiss very hard, almost crushing their lips. Sakura couldn't take Naruto's weight and they both fell on the floor. Naruto had switched them around so that he got the impact, and Sakura was resting on his burly chest without a scratch. Naruto then decided to take his mate and show her what he was made of, out in the forest where they would be in total solitude, or so he thought. Suddenly Naruto stopped and Sakura was confused when he did.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong again?" She asked. Naruto grunted loudly, sniffed hardly and picked her up and put her on his back. Sakura felt like she was riding a horse, only this one was very sexual, protective, a human, and a hunk all in one pack. Naruto then whisked out of the apartment and darted toward the forest. Nearby some villagers where following them.

"Alright, you know the plan. Remember, we kidnap the demon whore and take her to the Crescent Moon ally. We use her for pleasure, and when he gets to where she is, we kill them both, got it?" The villager pack leader (Not Tsunade) said. "Yes sir." They said and they were off.

Sakura was laughing and having a wonderful time riding on Naruto's back. Naruto smiled at the thought of her and him living a happy life. Once they where in a, what seemed like a, secluded area Naruto set his mate on a boulder and kissed her on the lips. Naruto decided to show off his strength first and punched a tree. The impact was so harsh that the tree slammed backwards and made a very wide clearing, because all the other tree's behind it had been bulldozed by the tree Naruto punched. Sakura was amazed, and she blushed at how much strength Naruto had. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Well, how was that? Sakura." Naruto said in a very dark and demonic voice. "Do you approve of my strength, Sakura?" he asked.

"I approve, my big handsome demon fox." Sakura answered. Naruto smiled at her approval and went to step 2. Naruto proceeded to take his shirt off. He flexed his muscles, making Sakura go mad in blush.

"Do you approve of my frame-work, Sakura?" Naruto asked. For Sakura it was a perfect 10. Sakura started to bleed from the nose. Naruto saw it and ran over to her. He started to lick the blood running from her nose. Sakura was absolutely still. Once she was recovered she nodded.

"I defiantly approve." Sakura said blushing madly. This only made Naruto smile bigger. Naruto then moved on to step 3. Naruto started to take his pants and boxers off. He was ass naked in front of her. Sakura was blushing madly at the site of Naruto in front of her. Her eyes gazed over Naruto's erection, muscles, and his face.

"I approve! I approve!" Sakura yelled. Naruto was very happy that she totally approved of him, and she approved the third step before Naruto could even say a thing, which made him happy. Now Naruto moved on to step 4, the final one. Naruto moved toward Sakura slowly, as not to scare her. Sakura was a little confused. But then she gasped as Naruto ripped off her clothes in one swipe. She all she had on was her skin, and was bare.

"For the final step, I must gaze upon my lovers beautiful body." Naruto said. Sakura was blushing and it made her horny to see them both naked. Naruto walked over to her and was about to kiss her and say that he approved before he heard something. Naruto immediately covered her body. Sakura was a little scared. She had seen Naruto like this before and looked up at him. His ears were radioing the area for any hostile movements. His ears started to move (Like in his battle with Sasuke) and jumped out of the way to avoid a stab that was headed for Sakura's back. Naruto was pissed now, and screamed violently.

"You dare interrupt my mating, you pieces of shit!" Naruto said angrily. He heard some snickering.

Warning –Blood, gore and language. 

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here. We got a demon, and his D.E.M.O.N W.H.O.R.E." Said one villager. Naruto looked at the man who said it. Naruto's killer instinct came on. Suddenly 6 villagers came out of the bushes and attempted to attack Naruto. Naruto dodged them all and put Sakura down. Sakura was scared to death.

"You don't want to fuck with ME!" he screamed angrily. They had interrupted his mating and he was pissed. Naruto then inhaled air. One villager lunged toward him, attempting to decapitate him. But Naruto had screamed, and a giant shock wave came from his mouth. The shock wave went right through the villager and sliced him in half. The villagers upper and top half's fell to the ground. A pool of blood around the two pieces. Then another villager got up from behind Naruto and arm locked him. Naruto couldn't move because he had to rest his lungs from the scream. Then one villager got right up to Naruto and looked down at Naruto's penis.

"Well, looks like someone's a big boy. To bad, because your cock is mine!" The man said lifting up his axe, and attempted to slice Naruto's Manhood off. But before the villager did that, the villagers face was right where Naruto's manhood was. So Naruto pushed a little and cummed into the guys face. Sakura saw that and laughed. The villager screamed in pain.

"What the fuck is this! This is no ordinary cum. It's ACID!" The villager screamed. He tried to go wash his face, but the acidic cum had gotten into his system and he fell dead. Blood was running from his face. The villager holding Naruto was about to puck when he stood still. Sakura wondered what was wrong and looked around to see what was the matter. Naruto chuckled and soon the guy was hoisted into the air, Naruto's tail around his neck. The villager gasped for air. But then fell limp, as Naruto had broken his neck. Naruto threw the body somewhere on the ground and went over toward Sakura. Before Naruto could get there, Sakura was held by two of the last remaining village men.

"Hey, lets rape her and fuck her till' she cries for mercy." The villager said as he pulled down his pants revealing his erected member. The other guy did the same and started with Sakura's mouth. His penis went into her mouth, the guy moaned in ecstasy, but screamed in pain, because Sakura had bitten off his penis. Naruto laughed at the guy, but got angry again at what the both of them said to her. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BITE OFF MY MANHOOD. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT MY FRIENDS FUCKS YOU SO HARD, THAT YOU'LL DIE!" The villager said angrily. "I'll kill you, you BITCH!" the other one said and attempted to slice her head off. But Naruto had gotten on top of Sakura and shielded her. Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura knew what happened.

"NARUTO!" Sakura said. But was amazed to see Naruto was smiling happily. The villagers were shocked to find what they saw. Both of their weapons had broken. Naruto chuckled.

"Allow me to explain." Naruto said. "The chakra that surrounds my body is not normal at all. In fact, it is called **The Demon Fox's Cloak**. This is one of the Nine-Tailed Fox's best defenses. It is one of the most hindering, and strongest things in the world. In the most case, it is even stronger than Gaara's sand, and equal to that of the Kaguya clan, except stronger. So you see, you can slash at me all you want, but this cloak gives me full defense, and in most cases it can be a pain in the ass. Or so people tell me." Naruto stated in a dark demonic voice. Sakura was impressed, and yet scared at the same time. The villagers just looked at him and were soon held up by Naruto's tail. They both struggled to get free, but Naruto had already crushed their bodies, killing them. Blood was everywhere, and Sakura just looked around her. She huddled close to Naruto's chest, and Naruto cuddled her.

"That was a very bloody battle." She said shaking at all the bloodlust.

"Well, they better not mess with me again, or they're going to get it a lot more of this." Naruto then decided that they should continue with what they were doing. He looked at her naked body, and she blushed. "I fully approve of you being my mate." Naruto said. Then Naruto got down on one knee, like he was going to propose to her and took her hand. "Sakura, would you do the honor of making love with me tonight?" He asked in his dark demonic voice, that Sakura know loved. Sakura was astonished, and yet delighted at Naruto's politeness.

"Of course I will, Naruto. Just be gentle with me, please." She said. Naruto was very excited and happy. He even got another erection due to her answer.

"I promise, Sakura." He said and he kissed her. "We have about 1 hour to go until we mate, so lets go look at the sunset, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto picked her up bridal style and they both jumped away, leaving the blood covered field.

"Shit! It looks like where going to have to do something else." The villager leader of the plan said. "This is pak rat back to base, over. We failed, what should we do know leader? Over."

"We kidnap Sakura when they both fall asleep tonight, and I will then get my revenge on what that fucker, Naruto, did to my manhood." Sasuke said in an angry voice.

"Yes sir, over and out." Said the villager and ran back to HQ.

"Now Naruto, you will be mine, and I will do what you did to ME!" Sasuke said.

Back with Naruto and Sakura. . . . .

Naruto had found the perfect spot on top of a tree limb, and they both gazed toward the beautiful sunset. Sakura ha positioned herself between Naruto's legs, and his tail wrapped around them both, as they watched the sunset slowly go down. Sakura felt Naruto's cold dog tag on her back and shivered, but then regained herself as she snuggled into Naruto's warm lap, feeling protected in his muscular arms.

"Isn't the sunset romantic, Naruto?" She asked. She heard Naruto's Demonic dark breathing and he held her tighter to his chest. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"It's just that I'm sorry you had to see that stuff happen. I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said.

"You don't have to be sorry all the time, Naruto. I will always forgive you." She said smiling. Naruto smiled back and kissed her on the lips, they both shared a passionate kiss for a record 20 minutes! As they both kissed, a short shadowy figure loomed in the darkness of a tree branch. The figure was small and had two long strands of hair that came down to his chin. His hair was gray and he was about half the size of Naruto, and about up to Sakura's breast line. The figure wore a sapphire blue cloak, with white lines around the edges of his sleeves and his collar of the cloak, and at the bottom of the cloak.

The figure just stared at the two lovers and smiled happily.

"That is just so sweet, the way they are kissing." Said the figure in a quiet and childish tone. "I hope none of those other villagers try to break them up, or kill them. Because if that happened, then I would have to get them back together. One way, or another. The figure said before looking at the sun set over the horizon. "Well, its show-time." The figure said before jumping off into the trees. Naruto stopped kissing Sakura and looked at the sun, which was gone, and decided that they were ready. Sakura looked at the horizon, and knew that know they would mate. Naruto lifted Sakura and looked at her. Naruto smiled and gave her a look that said he would be gentle with her delicate body.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been waiting for this all day." She said. Naruto nodded and they both leaped off back to the apartment for the final dance, The Mating Dance. Naruto moved through the trees like lightning and they both entered the village, undetected. Naruto jumped from one rooftop to another swiftly, while Sakura huddled close to his arms. Sakura and Naruto knew that they forgot to get their clothes, or rather shredded clothes, back at the bloodied grounds. But they decided to do that another time. Naruto came to the apartment and opened the door. He went in with Sakura, and looked at the time. It was 8:30 and it was dark out. Naruto then decided to make things comfortable for Sakura and he took her into the bedroom and closed the door with his tail. He set her on the bed and got on top of her.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips while stroking her breasts. Sakura moaned and Naruto took his lips away from her mouth and began to suck, love nip, and lick her neck. Sakura loved it and Naruto got down to her breasts. Naruto took her nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it. Sakura gasped as he started to gently bite on her breasts nipple. Naruto switched to the other one and started doing the same thing to her, also while playing with the other one with his hands. Sakura was delighted and started to moan Naruto's name slowly. Naruto then got a crazed look in his eyes and slowly went down to her cleavage and started to lick it. Sakura groaned louder and then got the sudden erg to give Naruto head.

"Naruto (moan) you're so good (groan) at this." Sakura said in pleasure. Naruto started to get a little rough this time. This time he stopped licking her cleavage and went up to her face, kissed her on the lips and then went higher till his erection was in her face. Then without even Sakura noticing, he pushed his dick into her mouth and waited for Sakura to notice. Sakura noticed, all right, started to bob her head backwards, and then forward. Naruto had his hands on the wall behind them and started to groan and whimper at her touch. Sakura could barley fit the whole cock into her mouth. But then she remembered that Ino said to relax the throat when you wanted to get the full length. Sakura relaxed her throat and went all the way in. Naruto was in heaven, he actually couldn't believe that she swallowed his whole penis. Sakura started to gag, and cough a little, but she was enjoying it and continued. Naruto then felt something and knew that he was going to come.

"Sakura, I-I'm going to cum!" Naruto warned. But Sakura wanted it, and after about 1 minute Naruto groaned and released himself inside her mouth. Shot after shot was releasing inside of her mouth, and after about ten shots of his cum, Sakura's mouth was full. "Don't swallow it, yet, okay." Naruto said. Sakura started to tear up because it was awfully bitter and musky. She wasn't going to cry anyway, but it was so strong. Naruto was breathing hard and knew that he should return the favor. Naruto went down to Sakura's pussy and sniffed it. He could smell the pheromones that Sakura had released and it turned him on again. Naruto then shoved his tongue into her pussy. Sakura gasped and almost swallowed the whole thing of cum in her mouth, but didn't. Naruto continued to give her pussy pleasure. After about 5 minutes, Sakura felt a flame ignite in her pussy. She wanted to warn Naruto but her mouth was full of his cum. But thankfully, Naruto could smell the fresh cum, and he put his mouth over her pussy, so nothing would spill out. After about 10 seconds, Sakura released and Naruto captured it all in his mouth. Sakura moaned. Naruto kept her cum in his mouth and went up to her head. Naruto then gave her a cum kiss. He started to mix both of their cum into their mouths. Naruto worked to cum a around into her mouth, and Sakura did the same thing. When both of their cum was mixed, they both Swallowed it. Sakura coughed and choked because she had swallowed all of Naruto's cum, and a little bit of her cum as well. But Naruto, on the other hand, loved the taste of both of their cum. Even though Sakura's was musky, and smelled bad, it tasted like Sakura to him. Naruto then started to lick the rest just for the pleasure, and Sakura moaned on, and on. Then Naruto looked at her and went up to kiss her. Then Naruto grabbed her and pushed her, gently, up against the wall and prepared for entry. Naruto made the tiger sign and started to finger her pussy. He went in and out of her. Sakura started to gasp again, and again. Once the jutsu was set, Naruto put his hands up against the wall. Sakura gripped them.

"Here we go now, Sakura." He said and pushed into her pussy. Naruto started to move in little inch, by little inch. Naruto was feeding her pussy, and Sakura moaned at his thick rod inside of her. Naruto then went out again slowly and started to push in farther, until he felt he had stopped. Sakura's eye's shot wide open, and she gripped his arms even harder and prepared for what was to come. Naruto knew that she was scared, and started to lick her back neck. She moaned and knew groaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed her neck. He then started to give her love nips, and his tail then wrapped around her waist so she would stay where she was. Sakura looked up at the ceiling, and Naruto's head greeted her and they both kissed in that position. Naruto then pulled out and with force thrusted in to her, and broke her barrier. Sakura gasped at the pain and knew that she now rightfully belonged to Naruto. Naruto just stayed there and waited for her to catch up with her breathing. Sakura couldn't take anymore and screamed as loud as she could into the kiss. Naruto's mouth absorbed it and she screamed for 1 minute. When she stopped and the pain was gone, Naruto took his lips away and smiled at her.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm here for you. Now are you ready?" Sakura nodded and when Naruto started to move, she felt pleasure, and gasped and moaned. Naruto then noticed that he was cumming up a storm. The bed sheets were getting soaked, but Naruto couldn't care less. Naruto, even though he was cumming into her, then felt the same feeling come, and so did Sakura.. Once they both felt it, they both moaned each other's name's and cummed into each other. Naruto cummed into Sakura, but the birth control took care of it. Sakura was gasping for air, but Naruto wasn't even tired. Naruto took himself out of her and kissed her roughly. Sakura's head went back and almost hit the wall, but Naruto grabbed her head with his hand and continued. Sak8ura was amazed at how much stamina he had, and knew that, that was only child's play. Naruto turned her around and laid her back against the wall. It was cold and she shivered. Naruto wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her. Sakura put her hands around Naruto's strong neck, and Naruto began to thrust into her, harder and a hell of a lot faster than usual. Sakura moaned heavily and was in complete ecstasy. Naruto's dog-tag rocked back and forth, and beat against his sweat drenched, muscular chest. Naruto was then withdrew all of his cock, and thrust into her hard, and Sakura's pussy swallowed the whole 14 inch 3 inch thick piece of raw meat. Naruto then cummed like furry into her. Cum was even coming out of her pussy. Sakura was delighted and Naruto calmed down. Naruto stopped kissing her and they both laid down on the cum covered bed. Naruto was still inside of her, but she didn't mind, and was laying on top of her. It was 9:30 and they were exhausted from their mating.

"Sak-Sakura." Naruto said breathing heavily. "Sakura, was, was that good enough for you?" Naruto asked sweating.

"Oh, Naruto that was perfect. You have a lot of stamina. You sure do know how to please a girl when it comes to this." Sakura complimented. Sakura then fell asleep right on Naruto's chest and savored the wet feeling of his cock inside of her, all the way.

"Heh heh! Well, thanks, and good night my beautiful cherry blossom." Naruto said.

"You're welcome, and good night, my handsomely devilish fox." Sakura answered back and they both fell asleep.

About 2 and a half hours later. The villagers came up to Naruto's apartment and went inside. One Anbu used the silent genjutsu and they both walked into the couple's room.

They looked at the sleeping couple and knew that they had to be gentle getting Sakura off of Naruto. So they went up to the couple and gently pulled back the sheets.

"Aw, man, that's fucking sick! The demon is still inside her fucking pussy. He's even still cumming into her." The villagers ewwwwwd, and gently grabbed Sakura and lifted her off of Naruto. Cum was dripping on the floor. "Man, that s fucking nasty! Lets just go to the Crescent Moon ally already and wait for Leader Uchiha to give orders. The villagers left the apartment with Sakura and went to the ally where all the villagers, even the Konoha 11 including Sai and Yamato were there. They were all waiting for the time when the Anbu members would arrive to the ally. Soon one villager noticed the two Anbu members.

"Hey, look there they are, right on time!" one villager said. They all looked and there, there was the Sakura naked and being carried. Sakura felt wind brushing against her face, and woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The whole village(except Tsunade)were all there.

"What, where am I?" Sakura asked scared.

"Tch, your in the Crescent Moon Ally, bitch." Said one Anbu member that was carrying her. Sakura's eyes widened. She was in the Legendary Crescent Moon Ally. She then knew what they were going to do with her. They were going to summon Kishimaru to take her soul. Soon she tried to struggle, but was useless and failed. They soon strapped her on a pinwheel and hung her by the hands and chained her feet. She was hanging, just like a person who was caught in Itchi's Tsukoyomi. They then started to stab her in the stomach (Kind of Nostalgic isn't it?) Sakura winced at the pain and knew that the only option is that Naruto would come and save her life. She only took two more stabs before she could no longer take any of the pain and torcher.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

About 1 mile away.

Naruto was sleeping happily at the thought of Sakura being his mate, when he heard something.

"NARUTO!" he heard and jerked his head up. He looked around and saw that Sakura was not with him. Naruto then Started to get very worried. He looked high and low, but could not find her anywhere. He was about to look in the closet until he heard the noise again, and it sounded familiar, very familiar.

"NARUTO!" He heard again, and he knew it was Sakura. So with or without clothes, he went out of the window in the bed and smelled scents of the villagers. He looked up into the sky, and saw that the moon was a crescent. He gasped and on all fours, ran toward Sakura.

"SAKURA! I'M COMING!" He screamed and ran. Naruto was not, officially, pissed. His teeth grew, his tail got longer, his chakra claws got longer, his ears grew longer and he had a powerful appetite for blood, and the heart of the people(s) who did this. Naruto's eyes grew into slits and they were blood red.

"**Raaaaaaaaaaagh!, Give me the head of the bastard that did this to our mate. Give me blood!" **Screamed the Kyuubi thrashing in his cage. Sakura was exhausted and was in pain and worry that Naruto would not come in time. Her eyes started to blur and she was going dark until she felt something. The mark was beating slowly, and it was keeping her alive, for the moment, and she knew that Naruto was coming.

"HA! Scream all you want bitch. That asshole will never hear you, like I will." Said a familiar voice. Sakura's eyes widened and saw Sasuke standing in front of her. She looked into his cold dark eyes and flinched as he stroked her hair with his cold fingers.

"Get away from me!" Sakura screamed, only to be slapped across the face. Sasuke stared at her with the bitter intent of rape and kill. Sasuke was about to slap her again when he was smashed into a wall. Sakura looked and saw a long red chakra hand that had claws all over it. She smiled and knew who it was. "Naruto!" she said and looked at him. Naruto looked at her and gasped.

"Sakura!" Naruto said and ran toward her. But was restrained by snakes that held him tightly. Sakura and Naruto looked and saw Sasuke using the Shadow Snake Jutsu.

"Well, asshole. Did you come to rescue your lover? Well sorry, but she won't be with you anymore. Now she will be with me and there is nothing anything, or anyone can do about it." Sasuke said. One villager was watching the whole thing when he heard somebody speak to him.

"Wow, what a show. You must really be enjoying it. Eh?" said the voice.

"You bet." He said and looked over to where the voice was. His eyes then widened at what he saw. He saw a young boy about 12, with Gray hair that reached his chin, he was wearing a long Sapphire cloak that reached his feet, and the cloak had white rings around all the places that the cloak had at the ends. One thing the villager noticed was that the boy was holding a platinum flute, and had his arms crossed. His dark blue eyes filled the guy with fear. "KISHIMARU!" he said out loud and everybody looked, even Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the Konoha 11, Sai and Yamato.

"Well, look what we have here. At least 20,000 villagers in my home. Well let's fix that shall we? Please, allow me to introduce my self as I have been a rude boy. My name is Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widened, and he began to sink it all in slowly. "Yes, I know. I am Naruto's younger sibling, the Sheichibi if you will. Now let me begin by playing the Symphony of What A Man and Women Fear Most." Kishimaru said and began to play his flute. The guy then fell to the ground on his knees and raised his arms so that they were completely straight. Then Kishimaru rushed over at blinding speed and killed the guy, sticking his flute where the guys heart was. The guy fell dead, and everybody's eyes grew big. "Well know, shall we really begin. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" The little boy yelled and three large ogres appeared out of the smoke (This is Tayuya's jutsu) Then Kishimaru started to play and the ogres went around and started killing people. Naruto, and Sakura were astonished. Then an ogre went and killed the Anbu members, and snakes that were holding Naruto by smashing them with its club. Naruto was free and decided to help Kishimaru. Naruto then took in a deep breath and expelled fire over then villagers. Kishimaru the pulled his shoulder bone out and Started using Dance of the Camilla on every body. After about 200 were gone Kishimaru inhaled his breath. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs Jutsu!" he yelled and expelled hot fire over every body in its path. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and the Konoha 13 were all shocked that a little boy like that could use suck a powerful technique. "Now! Dance of the Seedling Ferns!" Kishimaru yelled and soon bones started to puncture the ground killing any body near them. Blood was everywhere and people were being skewered. Kishimaru rose up from the ground and the bones dissipated. "Now my new Dance! Dance of the Thorned Rose!(I made this one up) Soon bones jutted out of Kishimaru's body and he started to spin at high speeds, spreading the bones every where. Once the spinning stopped he signaled Naruto that the last 1000 were his. Naruto then knew the signal and rushed into the mob of people, and started to slash, burn and kill his way through.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and it impacted on a villager causing a huge explosion killing every body in the radius. Bodies fell to the Ground and Kishimaru played his flute, making the ogres disappear. Naruto ran towards Sakura and was then stopped by Sasuke. "Get out of the way, you mother FUCKER!" Naruto yelled and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke rolled him off and inhaled his breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke Yelled and A humongous ball of fire came from his mouth. Naruto dodged it and landed on the ground away from Sakura.

"Wind Release: Futon Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and a giant ball of whirling chakra came at Sasuke with deadly accuracy. Sasuke tried to dodge it, but failed and the giant ball went through his stomach. Sasuke yelled in pain as Naruto's hand went through him. Naruto pulled out his hand and began to do hand signs, some that neither Sakura, Sasuke or the Konoha 13 had ever seen before. Kishimaru knew perfectly well what Naruto was going to do and readied himself for the jutsu. "Wind Release: Resenshuriekan Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and tons of Shriekan made of wind element chakra began to slice Sasuke. Sasuke yelled in pain and fell to the ground, lifeless. Naruto was breathing hard and gripped his arm. "Damn it! That Jutsu is good, but it's recoil sucks like hell." Naruto said mentally. Kishimaru saw this and ran over to Naruto, or his Big Brother.

"Wow, that was amazing big brother!" Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura who was also smiling. Kishimaru snapped out of his happiness and put his small hands on Naruto's arm and started to heal him. Naruto, and Sakura were shocked, especially Sakura. Once Kishimaru was done, Naruto's arm felt like it was new.

"Thanks, ummm. How about squirt since you're shorter than the rest of us." Naruto said.

"Wow, I have a nickname now. Yay!" Kishimaru said with delight. Sakura was smiling when she coughed loudly spilling blood. Naruto heard this and rushed over to her.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Naruto took the kunai out of her and took her off the pin-wheel. Sakura coughed more blood. "Sakura are you okay?" Naruto said with worry. Sakura smiled and felt things growing darker by the minute.

"N-N-Naruto (cough) I'm sorry I couldn't protect my self (cough) Please . . . . . forgive me." Sakura said. "My body was damaged badly, and I'm not going to make it (cough) please, give me one last kiss before I g-g-go." Sakura said. Naruto had tears coming out from his eyes.

"No, come on Sakura. You can make it!" Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

"Please (cough) Naruto. Please kiss me one . . . last . . . time." Sakura said coldly and plainly. Naruto nodded and bent down and kissed his dying love one last time. They separated after 1 minute. " Naruto, Please (cough) remember (cough) that I (cough) love you." Sakura said before the color in her eyes went blank and her head turned to the side.

"N-No, NO! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed. Naruto cuddled her limp body in his arms. He closed her eyes and set her down gently. There where some 200 villagers left that had survived. Naruto put his head down and was silent for awhile, and then spoke. "Why? Why won't you fucking villagers let me have anything. All I wanted was to be loved, and you can't even let me have that. Why? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE A FUCKING THING IN THS FUCKING WORLD! WHY, WHAT IS IT! WHAT I DID TO YOU FUCKING VILLAGERS! HUH! Now, now you've done it. I tried to be reasonable with you, but you wouldn't let me. Now, NOW I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto screamed in anger and lunged forward. He landed and crossed his arms in front of his face. Naruto inhaled deeply. Kishimaru's eyes widened and knew what he was going to do and went up against the wall.

"SHOW THEM WHOS DOMINATE AROUND HERE, BIG BROTHER!" Kishimaru yelled. Naruto smiled and then in one humongous scream a gigantic wave of chakra came from his mouth and sliced all the villagers to wear they were all dust when the wind blew. Naruto was breathing heavily and went back to his dead love. Tears were pouring from his eyes. Kishimaru walked over to him and put a small hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him and smiled. Kishimaru then pulled out a small Crescent shaped pendant and put it around his neck. "This pendant was what I found when I first wandered into this place. When some body wears it, it is said to give to wearer an infinite life force." Kishimaru said. Naruto was amazed and wondered if it could heal his dead love.

"Hey, squirt, do you think that you can revive Sakura using that pendant?" Naruto asked hoping for a yes.

"Well of course it can!" Kishimaru said with Naruto's famous smile. Naruto did believe that Kishimaru was his brother because of that smile. Kishimaru put his hands on Sakura's stomach and started to give her his infinite life force. Kishimaru did not even flinch due to the crescent's power. Every body, alive, watched as the pendant itself glowed a faint bluish green. Naruto was even amazed and was happy that his love would come back to him.

"Where? Where am I. How did I get here. Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asked herself mentally.

"Okay Naruto I am going to put the pendant on you, ok." Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded and Kishimaru stopped, put the pendant on Naruto and Naruto started to pump his life force into his love. Slowly Sakura's heart started back up again and she started to open her eyes. When she did she saw a naked Naruto putting his life force into her, and a Kishimaru next to him. Naruto's eyes widened and tears of joy and happiness started to flow from them.

"Sakura!" Naruto said happily. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes because she was tired, and her life force was completely full.

"Yay! It worked big brother!" Kishimaru said happily. "Now she needs to rest up and she will be good as new tomorrow, ok?" Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded and stopped pumping his life force into his love. Naruto grabbed Sakura and hugged her while kissing her on the lips. "You go on home big brother, and I'll have my ogres take care of this mess okay?" Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded and picked up Sakura bridal style and prepared to go home.

"Hey, squirt." Naruto said.

"Yah big brother?" Kishimaru said.

"Thanks. I love you, and goodnight." Naruto said and leaped off toward the apartment. Kishimaru smiled and put his hands on his heart.

"I love you to, big brother. See you in the morning." Kishimaru said. Naruto had gotten to the apartment with Sakura and went to bed. Naruto made sure that she was kept close by in case anything happened again. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said. Naruto smiled and they both kissed. "Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yah, Sakura?" Naruto responded.

"I wish, you an I would be together, forever." Sakura said before she fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

"Heh heh. So you have wished it, So it shall be." He said and they both drifted off to sleep hoping for what the future will have in store for them.

THE END

So how was it? Did you like it. I am finally finished with it and I will be writing a new story, so be on the look out for the next one. Thanks for reading and bye.


End file.
